


A Galaxy Away

by RockingTheGraveyard



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adventures in space!, Implied/Referenced Torture, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Z - Pre Super, Pre-Relationship, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockingTheGraveyard/pseuds/RockingTheGraveyard
Summary: It was just a routine patrol out in the city when The Great Saiya-Team encountered and otherworldly foe! Can our two heroes protect the place and the people they love? And just what does this foe want with them?
Relationships: Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Kudos: 5





	1. The Master and Their Lackeys

“Did the city scum have a meeting today or something?” Videl sighed, lazily drifting alongside Gohan. “What were they all just ‘hey you know what we should do this weekend, commit petty crimes’.” Even with the visor of her helmet, Gohan could make out the annoyed twitch of her brow. 

“It's only been three and at least it hasn't been anything serious.” Gohan chuckled, turning to face her. It's not like he needed to look where he was going up here anyways. 

“Of course you'd say that. Mr. ‘I'll let criminals walk free if they just ask nicely’, honestly.” Her exasperated tone now aimed his way. 

“Aw come on, he wasn't a bad guy. He was just desperate and in a bad spot.” Gohan said lightly, thinking of moments ago on the poorly attempted mugging they stopped. “He wasn't gonna hurt anyone.”

“You literally cannot know that.” His partner snapped back, her hands finding her hips. 

“Yes I can, his gun was fake. It was just a painted toy.”

“I … how could you possibly know that.”

“I could smell the paint and it was all over his hands Miss. ‘no second chances’.” Gohan said jovially, mimicking her stance. Neither of them having stopped their airborn motion. He couldn't help but smile wider at Videl’s darkening cheeks. 

“Don't get cute with me mr-”

“Help, oh please heroes! Down here!” Before Videl could locate where the call came from Gohan dove down to the people in need. 

“Have no fear, citizens!” Gohan called in his heroic voice, going through his motions. “I am the Great Saiyaman!”

“And I, the Great Saiyawoman-” Videl followed as she landed beside him “-and we’re here to heed your pleas!” Their usual routine much less choreographed than usual. This was their fourth introduction today. 

“What is it that you need? Do you require medical attention?” Gohan stepped forward, towards what appeared to be an older man in a heavy, hooded jacket. His shadowed face hard to make out. 

“Oh there is no need of that, I just needed your attention.” Said stranger laughed. Both heroes stood a second with their mouths agape, Gohan looking on confused and unsure while Videl’s shock quickly morphed into anger. 

“Why you, hey jerk!” She stepped in front of Gohan, pointing accusingly at the stranger. “This isn't some joke or fanfare where you can just call out to us just because you want an autograph, or whatever.” She growled, hand turning to a fist. “Someone could actually need our help, their life in danger while we are here getting distracted by you.”

Gohan placed his hand firmly on her shoulder, reeling her in. She didn't mind people approaching them. Videl learned quickly that they were especially popular with young children. But there was a time and a place for the celebrity act and indulging the admirers. And you certainly didn't get their attention by crying wolf. 

“Oh but people are in danger.” Gohan stepped up beside her, hand still on her shoulder as the man removed the hood of his jacket. The stranger might have passed for a bald human had it not been for their nearly translucent pale skin. “And their lives depend entirely on you.”

Videl could feel the way Gohan’s body tensed through his hand. Glancing his way she noticed the way his head tilted right and then left ever so slightly. Still not used to sensing ki, especially in the city, Videl looked around them. Sure enough, there were several beings surrounding them. It was only then that she noticed where they were. They were in the middle of a warehouse district just on the edge of the city. Secluded and perfect for an ampush. 

Gritting her teeth, Videl quickly stepped around so her back brushed against Gohan’s. Normally protecting his back was hardly needed but something about this situation churned her gut. This wasn’t their average dealings. 

“What do you want?” Gohan spoke in a calm demanding voice. His foot barely making a noise as he shifted into a sturdier stance. He was taking his as seriously as Videl was and it did little to ease her nerves. 

“We’d like for you came along with us.” The creature said in a too friendly tone for their tastes. Videl snorted at that, not bothering to turn around.

“I don’t think so. I make a habit of avoiding going anywhere with creeps like you and your buddies.” She snapped. 

“And if we don’t.” Gohan intervene, shifting once against so his back pressed against her’s. The creature smiled widely, revealing needle-esque teeth. It stretched out its arm, gesturing to the city. 

“Then I’m afraid this city’s, what do you locals call them, first responders?” They waited a moment, as if waiting for a reply but sighed dramatically when he was met with silence. Smile still evident on his face. “Well, I guess it’ll be up to them to decide which crumbling building they’d have to sift through for the bodies first.”

“Bombs?” Videl nearly yelled, panic rising in her chest.

“How do we know this isn’t a bluff just to get us to cooperate?” Gohan said, his calm cracking under the threat to the city and its people. The creature snorted and rolled its bulbous eyes.

“Maybe it is.” It walked forward until it was face to face with Gohan. “But are you really willing to take that chance, hero?” Gohan inhaled sharply through his nose. The capes of their costumes suddenly whipping between them at the sudden rise in his energy. But they stilled as soon as he breathed out.

“Fine-” Gohan conceded but he squared his shoulders and lifted his head “-I’ll come along, no trouble, so long as you swear not to hurt these people. And you leave my partner out of this.” Videl hissed his name for him to hear. She wasn't just going to sit idly by while he was taken kami knows here. The creature just shook his head before looking back up to Gohan. 

“Whatever you want, you can leave her out of it.” Gohan demanded, unwilling to back down. “This isn’t up for negotiation, she stays here.” The creature dropped his smile and narrowed its eyes. 

“You have no right to make that decision, I can spe-” Videl’s protest was cut off by a loud thunderous noise in the city. She gasped as she looked up and Gohan spun on his heel. Plumes of black smoke rose over the skyline. Even from their distance, they could hear screams echoing through, to the empty lot. For a moment they both stood speechless before Videl whipped around to face the cause of the destruction. 

“You monster! Those are innocent people!” Videl screamed, the creature just looked on unamused. 

“I warned you, it’s your partner that chose not heed it.” It gestured to Gohan who stood still, fixed on the growing plume of smoke. 

“How dar-”

“We’ve wasted enough time!” The creature suddenly snapped. The friendly demeanor dropped. “You can either stop dancing around or you and your partner can have fun finding a new city to watch over. This-” it gestured to the smoke “-is your last warning.” Videl teeth clicked as she snarled at it. Finding herself having to force down the urge to launch herself at the creature. 

“We’ll go.” Videl glanced at Gohan, still unmoved as he spoke. The creature’s snap drew her attention to the surrounding beings, she had nearly forgotten about them. It smiled as one of them jogged up to them and handed the creature something. Cuffs. Videl was so focused on the one calling the shots she hadn’t realized how close the others got until one firmly grabbed her wrist. 

“I’m sure you understand our precaution.” The leader said grabbing ahold of Gohan’s wrist itself. “After all, you are quite dangerous, aren’t you?” Neither of them bothered to retort. Videl jerked her arms, resisting as much as she dared without further repercussions. She’d go but that doesn’t mean she wasn’t going to be completely compliant. Gohan however, remained motionless. Arm not even strained as the creature pulled. 

For a moment she wondered if Gohan was going to risk resistance. But her hope and her worries were diminished as he slowly let his arms be pulled up together to his back and fastened with the clunky cuffs that nearly covered his forearms. Videl tried not to feel humiliated at the smaller, thinner cuffs that clamped over her wrists. Dread gnawed at her gut at the amount of precaution they had towards Gohan. Like they were properly prepared for someone of his strength. 

“Now” the creature in charge spoke “I find it’s easier on beginners when they hold their breath.” It said ominously, before either Videl or Gohan could ponder what it meant, it fished out a remote from its jacket. In an instant their footing had disappeared below them and the world spun beyond what they could see. And reappeared just as fast. Gohan stumbled and Videl dropped to her knees, praying for her stomach to settle. 

At Gohan’s quiet gasp, Videl looked up and mimicked the action. In front of them was a giant round window, and just outside was a beautiful view Videl never thought she’d see in person. Earth, surrounded by the inky void of space lay in perfect view of them. She felt like she couldn’t breathe, surely this wasn’t real. But the voice born from the events of Buu told her it was. 

“I brought the Earthlings you requested, Master Larkin!” Immediately their attention snapped the creature that had stolen them away. So it wasn’t in charge. Videl glared at the back of it’s head, hoping that it felt her scorn before her eyes drifted to whom they addressed. Stepping forward was a new creature. A new alien her mind corrected. 

They were humanoid, more human looking than most that surrounded the duo. Except their body was long covered entirely in short, light purple fur and a head of long, braided white hair. They stood at least a head taller than Gohan. And unlike the surrounding aliens in their uniforms, this one’s clothes resembled a suit more than anything else. Even without being addressed, it was clear who was calling the shots. 

“Excellent” sharp teeth clear from their smile. “Now, I want a good look. Remove those … things.” They waved their hand in Gohan and Videl’s direction. Gohan’s head jerked and Videl verbally protested as the straps of their helmets were unlatched and the headgear removed. They were each brought to the waiting hands of the alien in charge. 

“Such colorful trinkets. They’ll make good trophies, no?” Gohan narrowed his eyes and Videl gritted her teeth as many of the surrounding alien chucked at that. “Now then.” Handing the helmets back, Larkin walked to Videl and grabbed her chin. She tried to jerk back but their grip just tightened. 

“Fairly average, I suppose.”

“Excuse me! How da-urk.” Their grip moved up, fingers digging her cheeks between her teeth.

“That loud mouth will have to be dealt with.” They dropped her chin and began to circle her. “Overall nothing special visually but with her strengths she should have some value.”

“What do you want from us?” Golden eyes snapped to Gohan as he glanced between them and a simmering Videl. A moment passed by as they stood silently staring. 

“Normally I don’t owe my wares any answer.” Larkin stepped forward and began to circle Gohan before stopping in front of him. A sharp claw urged Gohan’s chin up. “But you’re something a little more special, aren’t you?” Gohan jerked his head away from the offending claw as his scowl deepened. If he wasn’t happy about their situation before, what this alien was impling made it all the worse. 

Gohan suddenly yelped in surprise as the back of his green gi was pulled down. He had been so focused on this “Master Larkin”, he hadn’t even noticed their cronies came up behind him. Not until the first layer of fabric was pulled away and something pressed between his shoulder blades. A second later Gohan cried out as whatever it was dug into his skin, latching onto his back. 

“Gohan!” Videl shouted, lunging for him. But she was quickly grappled and her face was pressed to the floor. Gohan could only grit his teeth and breathe through the sudden pain. His cape fluttered with the sudden spike of energy that followed the pain. All the while Larkin had stepped back and watched, unbothered. 

“I’d keep that power in check if I were you.” The device on Gohan’s back suddenly began to beep rapidly. Before he could process what either could possibly mean, pain shot through his body. He screamed out and dropped to his knees, feeling like his nerves were being fried. His muscles throughout his body twitched uncomfortable under his skin and a loud ringing drowned out surrounding noise. Including Videl to continued to struggle and call out to him. 

Gohan couldn’t place how much time had passed. One moment he was standing and the next he was on his knees, hunched over struggling to breathe. He blinked and suddenly he was staring at a pair of boots. Gohan looked up and glared at the smug creature wearing them. 

“Well, that worked better than expected.” Larkin hummed in a pleased manner. “You see-” Gohan tensed and they stepped behind him “-it’s a new device I had made special for this occasion. I wasn’t quite sure what to expect.” Gohan looked down and squeezed his eyes shut. Every moment with these aliens kept getting worst. 

They were in a lot more danger that he had first expected. It almost made him wish that they had taken their changes with the bombs. Gohan couldn’t regret putting the lives of possibly hundreds of people above his. But. Gohan glanced over to Videl.

“I made it specifically for you, young Saiyan.” Gohan’s whole body jerked as he looked over his shoulder at the alien. “Surprised? I wouldn’t be if I were you. I’ve been coming to this planet many-a-times. I’ve been keeping special tabs on you and your kin.” They laughed at the look of confusion and disbelief over Gohan’s face as he shook his head. 

“With the technology on your little backwater planet, it is embarrassingly simple to slip in and take what I want.”

“Why?” Gohan swallowed trying to process what the alien was throwing at him. “Why come here? What could you possibly want and why watch us specifically?” Larkin’s smooth voice cracked in a chilling cackle. 

“Do you really think some nowhere planet could not only survive a Saiyan purge? But also have warriors strong enough to take out the great lord Frieza and his father, and go on unnoticed?” They walked back around and kneeled in front of Gohan. “I found that Earthlings are hardy little creatures and you’d be surprised at what people are willing to pay for them. Just imagine what they’d pay for a rare little creature like you?”

“You’ve been abducting people?” Videl whispered, horrified at the realization that this apparently happened many times without anyone even noticing. Larkin simply hummed before turning back to Gohan. 

“You … You’ve said you’ve been watching a while.” Gohan’s voice growing more demanding, his anger rising at the helpless feeling. The thought of people’s homes and freedom being stolen from them weighed heavy on his chest. “So why me and why now?” 

“Well that brings me to the little device on your back. Sayian anatomy is hardly a well researched thing. It took quite some time to look into it, to learn about that little bundle of nerves sitting right between your shoulders.” Gohan couldn’t help but cock his head curiously. Though, it’s not exactly the situation he would want to learn more about Saiyan biology. 

“I initially thought the placement would be best over that little spot where your tail should be. But why light the wick when I can just shoot the explosive at it's source. Placement hardly matters in the long run.” From the pain Gohan felt moments before, he’d strongly beg to differ. “See this perfect little device drains your energy. Now normally that’d be a fools mistake. Especially if they don’t factor in the outstanding well of power you have at your disposal.” Gohan couldn’t express how disturbing the way they spoke about him with such familiarity. “Which is why instead of storing your power, it redistributes it.”

Gohan looked down, realizing that the pain that shook his body was caused by his own power. It almost felt like a betrayal. “Well-” they began, gaining back Gohan’s attention “-I can’t say that’s entirely accurate. I’m sure you felt it, the way it drains your energy. To say it doesn’t store it wouldn’t be entirely accurate. After it drains itself of your energy it fills itself back up. Helps prevent a charge delay and prevents from giving you an opening.”

They took Gohan’s chin and force him to look back at them. “There is no limit on how much it can drain from you. Do keep yourself from forcing it to discharge too many times. It’d hate for you to die in such a pitiful manner.” With that, the alien stood up and stepped away. With a wave of their hand several of the surrounding aliens grabbed ahold of him and Videl, lifting them from the ground. 

“Feel free to take a good look at your planet. It’ll be the last time you two ever see it again.”


	2. The Walls Are Closing In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hot water Gohan and Videl find themselves in just keeps getting hotter.

They couldn’t say if it was merciful or cruel that they were allowed a moment to just stare out the window. To see their beautiful home drifting beyond it. Videl’s mind was racing, she didn’t know what to think. She didn’t know how to feel. But her hands shook and her knees threatened to give out. Gohan felt like he couldn’t breathe as he stared on. But he wasn’t looking out the window. 

Gohan was looking at Videl. He felt like his heart was going to give out at the sight of her. How her face paled considerably with a clear expression of terror. She didn’t deserve this, of all people. She didn’t deserve to be dragged into his mess like this. 

“Let her go.” Gohan’s voice small but demanding. He wouldn’t just lay down and let this happen to her. Videl snapped her attention from the window to him. Gohan continued to look at her quietly before turning back to Master Larkin. The alien had their back to them but had stilled in their motion. 

“You said that you’ve been watching me, that I was your target.” He tugged against the hands clamped on his arms. “Well you have me, let her go.” The silence stretched on and Gohan gave a tug to step forward, the aliens unable to stop his motion but still held on tightly.

“Before, you had asked why you in particular.” Larkin laughed, looking over their shoulder. “I picked you because you were the easiest option.” Gohan squared his shoulders as they turned on their heel and walked back to him. “Next you’ll offer your complete obedience should I let her go. And I’d honestly believe you to keep your word.” With a quick motion, they snapped their hand to Gohan’s face, gripping his cheeks with nails digging into his skin. 

“You really are an Earthing, this is hardly the first time I heard those words.” Larkin leaned down, face just shy of Gohan’s. “But they’re empty. You have nothing to bargain with here.” Gohan snarled at the smile they wore so confidently before him. He knew that was true, knew that Videl was probably more of an asset. Especially to use against himself to keep him in line. Anger boiling in his gut at how useless he was in this situation. 

Larkin roughly released Gohan’s face and stepped back. The imprints of their nails evident on his cheeks. They stared back at him for a moment longer before walking away again. This time the aliens that held him began pulling him away. “You’re friend is worth more than our general stock gathered here.” Larkin called back without breaking stride. “That device on your back is more than enough means to keep you in line and I wouldn’t throw away such quality product.”

Though Gohan didn’t resist, he didn’t move, the alien guards struggling to drag him away. It wouldn’t be hard, even with these cuffs, he could break their hold without using enough ki to trigger the device. But finally looking away, seeing Videl much further down the hall than he. Seeing her, notice her eyes on him, finally drove him to move. Gohan didn’t care about the device on his back, didn’t care about the potential harm to himself. If it meant keep Videl from as much harm as he could, then he’d do anything. 

It was quiet, as they were marched along. Walking and walking until they came upon a chambers, separated in two by clear wall. Without a word they were shoved inside, a clear door sliding shut behind them. Gohan glared back at the alien that shoved Videl hard enough that she had stumbled to her knees. But as Videl got up and before either of them could question why they were here, jets of green-blue liquid sprayed from the walls. Videl cried out in surprise and gritted her teeth. The water was hot, nearly unbearably so. And the potent chemical smell burning Gohan’s nose.

Just as they were completely soaked, the water stopped. Only to be replaced by a white powder. Gohan and Videl coughed heavily as the powder coated them and fogged up the chambers. They didn’t even bother opening their eyes. Before the powder could even settle, the same liquid began spraying over them once again, just as hot as before. 

And just as fast as it started, it stopped leaving Gohan and Videl panting and confused. Gohan looked over to Videl, her skin reddened from the heat of the water. He could only assume he’s lighter skin was even more so. Videl glanced back at him before towards the door, Gohan doing the same. Outside the alien weren’t even looking their way, some conversing with each other while the other sat idly by. 

Were they just going to be left there, soaked to the bone? Was this their prison? It certainly wasn’t any type of prison Gohan imagined. He looked back towards Videl just as a noticeable shutter ran down her body. It was then that Gohan realized that the air was cold and getting colder. Looking around the chamber, he noticed vents had opened up on the ceiling. Gohan’s gaze was snapped back to Videl as she kicked the clear doors. 

“Hey! Did-did you idiots kidnap us just to freeze us to death?” She yelled, Gohan couldn’t help but smile at her usual snarky behavior. “Surel-ly there are ease-easier w-ways!” Videl’s shivers, as well as Gohan’s becoming more apparently. The air picked up, slowly drying them but making the room unbearably cold. Videl leaned up against the clear wall separating them, her glare still locked on the figures outside the chamber. 

Gohan leaned against it as well. It did nothing to warm them up but even being this much closer to each other made him feel better. It was only a short while before their nose and fingers grew numb. Videl’s unable to stop her teeth from visibly chattering. The cold was all they could focus on, not even realizing the vents had closed and the air had stopped. Not until the clear doors had open again. 

“Enjoy your bath, Earlings?” The bug-eyed alien from before mocked. Suddenly it made sense. They were being cleaned, probably with some sort of disinfectants. The intense heat and extreme cold helped to kill off bacteria. Had this been any other situations Gohan might have praised how smart and insightful the procedure was. 

Seeing that there would be no reply, or movement for that matter, it motioned with it’s hand and the guards entered the chamber to grab them. And once again they were being dragged off. The cold still clung to them as they were led along another long path to who knows where. The walk hardly doing a thing to warm them up. 

Gohan had long since lost count of their steps, forgotten noted doors. The cold making it too hard to focus. The pain in his back becoming more noticeable. Taking a deep breath or moving his shoulders in any way was met with a sharp pain, from where the device dug into his skin. Gohan found himself so distracted, he hadn't even noticed they had stopped. Not until he was brought out of his head by a loud metallic noise. 

Before them a heavy door with a barred window, slid open. Gohan and Videl led inside and to opposite walls. As soon as Gohan was brought to the wall, a metallic twang echoed the room as clamps, that are attached to the wall, fastened on his cuffs. The alien with the translucent skin and bulbous eyes stepped forward once again. It tapped the metal behind Gohan with its nail. 

“Katchin cuffs.” Gohan’s brow furrowed at the familiar name. “Its cost may be even more than your little partner there is worth.” It said looking over to Videl as her cuffs were chained to the wall. Making it painfully clear just how much of a threat they thought her to be. Especially compared to Gohan. “But they’re well worth it with our more prized products.” It laughed mockingly in Gohan’s face before walking off. 

“Don’t worry, we take good care of our stock.” It’s laugh echoed louder as the aliens all vacated the room. The heavy door sliding shut behind them, locking audibly. But they were not left in the quiet, machines whirled behind the metal walls. With surprise and force, Gohan and Videl were brought down on their backside as their locked cuffs were brought down. Well at least they wouldn’t have to stand for however long this dreadful trip would last. 

After the machine’s behind the wall stopped, the echoes of the alien’s footsteps could be heard a moment more. And then all was silent. It was just the two of them now. Gohan looked up at Videl to see her already facing him. Guilt gnawed at his chest once again. 

“Did they hu-”

“Are you oka-”

Both of them paused in their inquiries waiting for the other to finish. When neither of them started again, Gohan couldn’t help but chuckle. Videl snorted and shook her head. “I’m fine, I’m not the one with a fancy taser on steroids in my back.” Instantly any humor they felt was gone. “Are you okay?” Gohan was silent. Physically he was okay, he has had worse. But he didn’t think that would make Videl feel much better. 

“Videl-” he started, eyes dropping to the floor “-I swear I will do everything I can to get you out of this. I promise.” Gohan closed his eyes, almost afraid to look up at her. Videl won’t blame him, he knew her well enough by now to know she wouldn’t. That somehow didn’t make him feel any better. 

“Good.” Gohan looked up and was surprised to see Videl smiling confidently at him. “I’d hate to be the only one trying to get both of us out of here.” Gohan couldn’t help but smile weakly back, he greatly admired her confidence as he has always done. But both their smiles only lasted a moment.

“Gohan.” Her expression shifted, her brows furrowed and eyes softened. “None of this is your fault. You know that, right?” Gohan looked back down, unwilling to answer. “You do know what I don’t blame you, right?” Her voice a little more desperate. 

“I know.” He said quietly and truthfully. Part of him hoping she’d take it as an answer to both questions. But the other part of him knew she wouldn’t. 

“Gohan-” her tone more exasperated now “-if we hadn’t both agreed to come here than who knows how many hundreds of innocent people would have died. And how many more would have been hurt.”

“People were already killed.” Gohan couldn’t help but mention. Remembering the sound of the explosion and the sight of the smoke. Gohan couldn’t help but feel responsible. 

“Yes, people are dead.” Videl snapped, her voice growing angry. “Innocent people are dead because some alien freaks decided to be a bunch of cowards.” That, Gohan couldn’t argue but. “Hey! Look at me.” At her demand, Gohan finally looked back up. 

“You’re a kind person Gohan, but don’t be stupid enough to take away the blame from the people who are resonsible.” Once again her eyes softened but her voice remained firm. “None of this is your fault, you hear me?”

“Okay” is all he said after a moment. It didn’t stop him from feeling guilty but at her determination, her conviction, Gohan couldn’t help but feel better. Even if it was just a little bit. Videl gave a nod and sat back, relaxing the best she could.

“Good, you know better than you argue with me. I always win.” She smiled victoriously when Gohan couldn’t help but laugh at that. She wasn’t exactly wrong. He hadn’t yet figured out how to argue with her. He may never, his father certainly never did when it came to his mother. 

“We’ll get out of here in no time. Kami knows that the city can’t deal without the great Saiyadork or I holding its hand.” They both laughed at that. It wasn’t their most jovial or authentic laugh but it did dissipate some of the darkness that loomed over them. With the two of them working together, they’d be out of here in no time.

* * *

“You’d think after a week of this, you’d have learned by now.” Though Gohan’s body didn’t budge, his head did snap to the side at the force of the blow. Normally such a hit wouldn’t even leave a mark on him but the repeated strike had bruised his cheek noticeably. Not that Gohan got the chance to see it. Videl told him there wasn’t much about it but he still caught her staring at it sadly. The slight ache in his cheek paled in comparison to the constant pain in between his shoulders. 

“It won't be long now, young Saiyan. It would be better for you if you’d finally let that lesson stick. Not all would treat your disobedience with as much mercy.” It’s been a very long week. So much for ‘in no time’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always welcome!!


	3. Like the Return of an Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan didn't even realized how much he missed it but he certainly isn't sure if it was worth all the trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well ... even if no one cares about this story I still do!! 
> 
> Now suddenly a little more ... brutal isn't technically right as it's more implied than written in detail but, whatever.

Gohan struggled to let go of his breathing slowly. Afraid that if he let out his held breath it'd sound more like a sob. His entire body ached and he didn't bother trying to lift his face off the floor, or wipe the sweat off his brow. Or wipe the wet trail down his cheek. It was just sweat, he kept telling himself. He took a shuttered breath, even that rattled his body unbearably. 

Cheek firmly pressed against the floor, Gohan wasn't looking at anything. Wasn't really seeing anything, too focused on even breathing. That is until movement drew his eyes down and something shot up his spine. His vision was blurred but he saw the twitch and his body felt the movement. Gohan took another shaky breath and tried to focus harder. 

“I told you-” Gohan flinched, curling into himself on reaction “-that there was no harm in trying.” No harm? Gohan nearly laughed, how much time had passed was lost on him. But he wouldn't call, what felt like hours, of torture “no harm”. Feeling the movement, Gohan opened his eyes and tried to get a good look at what this pain had brought. Even though he knew it was there, counter feelings of dread and excitement bubbled in his throat at the sight of his tail. 

When Larkin had their goons drag Gohan in, rambling about Saiyans restoring their tails, Gohan was quick to explain that he was too old. That even if he knew what triggered the tail coming back, it only happened for children. But Larkin had just laughed remarking that Gohan was young before going on about the significance of the tail. How it made him look more like an authentic Saiyan, how it'd drive his price up. 

It made him sick, livid even, to be talked about like he was an object, as if he wasn't a living being. But the feelings were shrouded by dread when Larkin began explaining the theories about why and how to return the tail. Each plan sounding more painful than the last. And they were. 

As a child, Gohan did miss his tail. It was a part of him and it was never his choice when it was ripped away. There was a part of him, the little boy, that was happy to have it back. The larger part of him was afraid of what this meant for him. A bitter, hurt, part of him wanted to cut it off himself out of spite. 

“Almost perfect.” Gohan flinched again, too focused on his renewed appendage to pay attention to Larkin’s movement. They leaned over him now and Gohan’s whole body tensed as they grabbed his tail. It had been a long time but Gohan remembered how it felt. What happens when cruel hands get their hands on it. He didn’t have the energy to pull away.

Gohan screwed his eyes shut waiting for the needling numbness to take him. But Larkin didn’t tighten their grip or twist the appendage. Instead they gently ran their thumb over the thick fur. Their handling was gentle. It was unnerving as much as it was a relief. Gohan felt his muscles relaxing, for hours his world had been pain, he couldn’t stop the feeling of relief at the break. 

“You look like a proper Sayian now.” Larkin cooed as they continued to pet Gohan’s tail. Despite the soothing feeling from the soft touch a chill ran down his spine. The sound of their voice, their unsettling gentleness. Everything about Larkin turned Gohan’s stomach. He wished the “master” would keep their fascination, obsession almost, to themselves. 

His whole body shuttered when the alien began carting their fingers through his hair. Their fingers were long, only four digits and Gohan loathed how Larkin so casually violated his personal space. Like several foes had done before yet still so different. He would say this way was so much worse. At least all those times before had been proper fights. That when he was hit, Gohan usually was able to hit back. 

Larkin continued to stroke his head like the pet they treated him like and Gohan didn't have the energy or strength to even protest. So he tried to pretend. He tried to imagine the hand was small, calloused but with long nails. Nails that would gently run through his hair, along his scalp. Gohan tried to imagine, to see, to feel, to smell even, the comforts of his mother. A small voice in the back of his head asked when did his mother become the pillar of comfort. A little venomous voice already hissed out you know when. 

Gohan didn't expect the thought of his mother to be enough. Didn't think anything was going to give him relief. And yet one moment he was laying on a cold metal floor, drenched in sweat and blood. Then he opened his eyes and found his locking with a pair of familiar blues. Eyes belonging to a spitfire woman he'd deem one of his best friends. A friend who shouldn't have a reason to look concerned and scared as she was. 

“Gohan?” He blinked, trying his best to focus on Videl. She was chained in her usual spot across the cell from him. The cell he didn't even remember being dragged back to. “Gohan!” His eyes snapped to her again. 

“V’el?” Gohan squeezed his eyes shut before opening them again, finally seeing her clearly. “Videl?” She sighed and her shoulders sagged. Gohan’s chest constricted when he noticed the wet shine of her eyes. 

“What-” Videl’s mouth opened and closed as she tried to find the right words “-what happened? You were out for hours and” Videl bit her lip, rolling it between her teeth. “And … you, I mean you … You have a tail! What the fuck happened?” Gohan blinked several times, his muddled brain trying to make sense of Videl’s rambling. He looked down and stared at the furry appendage that was coiled around his thigh. 

Faintly he remembered when he was young, the way his tail curled around his thigh when he was nervous or scared. Gohan frowned at the blatant, almost defiant, display of vulnerability. Sighing, he relaxed as much as he could with his arms still bound behind his back, his tail uncurling itself. It was weird, having it again but a small part of him couldn’t help but be happy about it, even despite all the pain he endured to obtain it again. A tiny missing part of himself was back in place and it felt good and comfortable. 

“Gohan?” He looked back up at Videl, whose blue eyes darted from his tail back to his face. “Are you .. ugh, this is a stupid question but are you okay?” No, he wasn’t okay. Honestly, both of them were very far from okay but Gohan smiled at her as reassuring as he could. 

“Well … I didn’t expect to ever get my tail back. I didn’t realize how much I missed it.” He deflected smoothly. It’s not like it’s a lie just not the answer to the question. 

“Your tail … back.” Videl furrowed her brow, trying to understand what Gohan was telling her. “What? ... What?” She stared hard at the tail before meeting Gohan’s eyes again. “You had a tail?” Gohan chuckled a bit, unable to help feeling slightly amused as she processed it. Maybe he shouldn’t have tried so hard to intervene with his mother and her giant book of baby photos. Videl gave a deep sigh before a small laugh. 

“How is it that after everything, I’m still surprised.” She shook her head in faux exasperation and Gohan chuckled. “Is this part of the whole … alien … thing or are you going to tell me you’ve been part monkey this whole time.” Now Gohan laughed. 

“Yeah, it’s sort of a Saiyan thing.”

“Trunks and Goten? Did they have tails too?” She cocked her head curiously and Gohan might have dared to call it cute. 

“No, I was a bit of an odd one out I suppose. Neither of the boys were born with one. Much to Vegeta’s chargin and Bulma’s relief. My dad used to tease Vegeta about it when he wanted to rile him up.”

“You’re dad? Sweet, kind hearted, kind of bumbling - no offence-”

“None taken.”

“Goku, uses the fact his son was born with a tail and Vegeta’s was not, just to make him angry? Goku?” Gohan was struggling not to lose himself laughing as he shook his head. 

“I suppose you just haven’t seen him around his friends enough. If there is anything my dad likes to do more than fighting, it’s teasing his friends. Krillin is just as bad and my dad is kind of the only one who can get away with teasing Vegeta.”

“Except for Bulma?” 

“Except for Bulma.” They both laughed for a moment, relishing in the casualness and the good feeling as they lapse into silence. Then the good feelings ebbed and their smiles fell. All too fast their surroundings, their situation crashed back down onto them. Gohan looked at Videl, her eyes were casted down and she chewed on her lip. The feeling of guilt weighed heavily on his chest. 

“They’re looking for us.” He said, drawing her attention again. “I bet your dad stormed my house that same day.” He tried to laugh and she tried to smile but neither stuck. 

“How are they supposed to find us Gohan.” Videl sighed deeply, looking away again. “You said it before, that your dad can’t find everything. That he has to actually know where to look in order to feel us.” It hurt to have her sound so tired. 

“But that doesn’t mean he’ll give up. No one back home will.” 

“So we’re supposed to sit on our ass and wait to be rescued?” She suddenly snapped. 

“No, of course not -”

“I’m not some damn damsel!” 

“I know, I know you’re not.” Gohan would have thrown his hands up in a placating manner were they free. He had meant to be reassuring, to give her some kind of hope. He hadn’t meant to imply they should give up or that they should wait for a savior. He’s long since promised himself that he'd no longer sit back and wait to be saved. 

Her eyes softened and she looked away. Gohan understood her outburst, he’d come to understand Videl a lot since he met her. Even more so that they’re confined in space with little to do but talk to each other. Something they should be eternally grateful for, so says their captors. Videl wasn’t angry at him or his failings to comfort. She was angry at their situation and how little they’ve managed to do so far. 

“We’ll get out.” Gohan stated. It was a fact, he wasn’t just going to lay down and accept whatever these aliens had planned for them. He wasn’t going to let her suffer in here. “We’ll get out and then we can find a way to contact my dad. He’ll have us home in a heartbeat.” He smiled as kindly at Videl as he could. “And then your dad will band me from being your friend for the rest of our lives.” It felt good to have her laugh, even if it was pale in comparison to what it should be. 

“I’d like to see him try. You’re stuck with me Saiya-dork. You’d be lost without your partner in justice anyways.” Gohan just smiled and shook his head, it was silly but warmth bloomed in his chest at her little declaration. “Get some sleep.” He looked up at the sudden change. “You’re exhausted and no matter how much of a tough guy you are, you need your sleep.” 

Gohan wondered how see-through he really was, or if Videl just knew him that well. His exhaustion was overwhelming, the pain that still laced his body making it hard to even keep his head up. He hates the thought that Videl can see that so clearly. “Like you said, we’ll get out. Just as soon as we’re both a little more rested we can actually think of a plan.” Gohan didn’t reply, he just let his head fall back and his eyes drift close. “With your brains and my everything else, we’ll think of a plan in no time and we’ll be on our way home.” In seconds, Gohan drifted with Videl’s reassurance echoing in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter technically wasn't a part of the plan but I suddenly wanted Gohan to have his tail back and no one else reads this anyways. So fuck it! Writer magic, boom, my boy has his tail again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, back to doing what I do best. Making shit up while barely glancing at canon. Beating up my favorite character. And blatantly ignoring my mistakes. (Alright maybe not so blatantly, I do look for them, honest.) ;'p
> 
> Friendly reminder that reviews keep an author happy and motivated!!


End file.
